Media Randomness
Media Randomness is the first spin-off of Wrestling Randomness. Started January 17th, 2011, Media Randomness focuses on Video Games, Comic Books, Movies, and other aspects of Pop Culture. It is now a staple of the monthly paid-for-download service, TWR Extra. 'Legacy' Media Randomness was founded by the collective efforts of Wrestling Randomness hosts Jason Massey, Justin Massey, and Jeremy Alonzo, and long-time WR listener, Marc Jones. While talking on Skype, one day in December 2010, the four of them came up with the idea of doing a separate show from Wrestling Randomness, that would showcase their love of Geek Culture. On January 17, 2011, a pilot episode was recorded and made available for download on Wrestling Randomness' download feed, featuring Jason, Justin, and Jeremy. This episode is remembered mostly for the seemingly scathing rant Jason went on about actress/television host Olivia Munn . A few days later on January 22nd, the first official episode of Media Randomness was made available, and featured Jason, Jeremy, and Marc. This episode featured a lengthy talk of comic books, Marc explaining the Ultimate Marvel imprint of Marvel Comics , Jeremy's disdain of Marvel's editor-in-chief, Joe Quesada , and a slightly one-sided arguement between Jason and Marc about Dragon Ball Z 's hero Son Goku and resident bad-ass Vegeta . Later on, the series would add segments, to make the shows seem more structured, such as: "What's New", where Jason would read off what came out the week prior or the week of the show's availability. "Music Roulette", where the guys would randomize their portable media players, and name the first five songs that came up, and include one "wild card" pick, a song that they wanted to come up, but didn't. This segment made the guys criticize each other's music choices humorously, especially when a song came up in their lists, that seemed effeminent. "Top 3", 'where they would have a topic, such as "worst video game movies", "favorite sci-fi shows" or "guilty pleasures" , and the three of them would name their top three in said category. On the April 23rd episode, "'Portal to Slumberland". Marc had fallen asleep during the discussion on the game Portal 2 . Needless to say, he was teased and laughed at, and, at his own admittance, deservedly so. The May 23rd episode was a special called "Ask Us Anything", where the quartet took questions from listener e-mails. It featured a questioning of Jason's sexual orientation by an e-mailer, Marc's very bad impersonation of a Scottish person, a debate on what would happen if they won the lottery jackpot, but aliens came to invade and destroy Earth, 48 hours later, and an answer from Jeremy from a very racist e-mail, to which Jeremy "took it to a dark place". On June 6th, the guys covered the first day of the Electronic Entertainment Expo (or E3), with the "MR E3 Special Day 1". The rest of the days were not covered, due to the schedules of the quartet clashing with recording availability. The following week, on June 11, an entire episode was decidcated to a comprehensive breakdown of the 2011 hit game "L.A. Noire ", with an MR Special. The June 29th episode was entitled "This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things". This episode is notorious for the first, and last, "Top 10" segment. The segment was about games for the original Playstation /PSN. It broke down into an arguement between the four, in which Jeremy came up with the name of the episode. The guys took a break from MR to focus more on Wrestling Randomness in July, and returned with a live version of MR on BlogTalk Radio . The episode, "Thanks Monster", was broadcast on Monday, August 22nd, and featured Jason and Justin, in which they would discuss Madden NFL 12 ,Dead Island , and Deus Ex (or "Day of Sex, as Justin pronounced it). After four live episodes, they went back to a recorded format, on September 28th, with the episode "Reboot". Here, Jason and Jeremy discussed the 2011-2012 Television lineup , Jason and Justin discussed Gears of War 3 , and Jason has a lengthy discussion of DC Comics ' reboot of their main imprint, "The New 52 " with Marc and MR newcomer, Will Waring. After the October 28th episode, "Chit Chat", MR took a lengthy hiatus, until March 13th of 2012, where the show returned, with a second episode called "Reboot", where Jason and Jeremy talked about TV shows and featured a review on the hit 2012 game, Mass Effect 3 . On March 22nd, Jason and Justin sat down with Lex of The Ringside Report, to discuss the endings of Mass Effect 3. At the end of the episode, Tyler Wilson is called and ridiculed about his Madden NFL 12 ettiquette. In June, Media Randomness became part of the monthly paid service, TWR Extra. New episodes can be found on that particular feed. External Links Where the first episodes of Media Randomness can be found. Category:Specials